The success of genetic epidemiology lies in replication of results, and more recently, joining with other cohorts to boost statistical power. To that end, this project draws on the AGES-Reykjavik Study and Health, Aging, and Body Composition (Health ABC) Study, both of which have been involved in candidate gene studies and have recently completed genome-wide association studies (GWAS). Genotypes from both studies have been imputed to 2.5 million SNPs from the international HapMap Project. The studies share several phenotypes in common - measurement of adipose tissue, muscle area, muscle density, measures of grip and quadricep strength, and assessment of physical functioning. All analysis for these bone and body composition traits will be done as a collaboration between AGES-Reykjavik and the Health ABC Studies. We will join the results in a meta-analysis and consider joining with consortia of other epidemiologic GWAS to further support or refute our findings.